Automotive vehicles are typically designed to absorb impact energy using specialized devices in the event of an impact. For example, the vehicle frame rail is designed to absorb a significant amount of energy. Additional energy absorber devices may be used to provide localized areas of energy absorption in order to prevent or limit deformation of surrounding components. These energy absorber devices may be complex in design or may not be readily scalable for multiple applications.